


And Onward

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Everybody Lives, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: There was still work to do.





	And Onward

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, July 27/Bursting with brightness

Saga swallowed hard at Shion's words. He should have expected this, really. There was still work to do, after all, and that was what they'd been given another chance to do.

Around him, he could tell the others, Silvers and Golds alike, were having similar thoughts.

Students. New students. A new generation to eventually succeed them and continue the chain of the centuries...

Gemini was always twins. Twins who, despite both initially bursting with brightness, quickly and always became their own worst...

Beside him, Kanon gave him a firm nudge with one elbow.

"We're gonna do it different this time."


End file.
